Two Unlikely Lovers
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy has a crush on the new extremely religious girl, Becky Baker. He kisses Becky in the library, hoping she would exchange feelings. Becky drops attitude and rudeness on Eli, hoping he gets a hint that she is interested in someone else. Eli will do whatever it takes to impress Becky. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Can't keep my eyes off you

Two Unlikely Lovers

Chapter 1: Can't Keep My Eyes off You

**Author's note: **This chapter is mostly just scenes from the Degrassi episodes with my own little romantic flavour into it. Enjoy!

I don't own Degrassi.

Eli Goldsworthy sat in his desk in class. He turned his head a little so he could take a good look at Becky Baker. Becky was concentrating on her work. She intently stared at her paper as she kept writing. Eli couldn't get Becky out of his head. He flashbacked to when they first met.

_"Hi! I'm Becky Baker. My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida," Becky said cheerfully to Eli and Clare. Becky was extremely perky. Eli looked surprised. "Sunshine state, I might've guessed." Becky smiled at him. "I'll take that as a compliment." Eli gave a sarcastic smile. Becky turned to Clare. "Any chance you could show me to my class?" Becky asked. Clare gave Eli a look. "Guess we'll catch up later," Clare informed Eli. She turned back to Becky. "Yeah, sure!" As both Clare and Becky walked out and Clare and Eli shared a romantic stare. Eli sighed a sigh that said, 'Wow, somebody is a perky bucket of sunshine.'_

"Goldsworthy." The teacher snapped. "Sorry," Eli said. "Get back to work," the teacher ordered. Eli flashbacked again to that night after school.

_Becky was wearing a pretty dress at the party at the Torres household. Becky was flirting with a tall guy in a blue sweater. She flipped her hair as they talked. The two started dancing a bit as Becky giggled and smiled. Eli was across the room, talking with a group along with Clare. Clare butted in between Eli's conversation. "Hey! Having a good time?" Eli smiled. "Uh, yah! Totally. Love the vibe." Clare was pushed by a passerby. "I can't tell if you're being facetious," Clare implied. Eli looked at her confusingly. "What?" Clare rolled her eyes as she attempted to talk over the loud music. "I can't tell if you're-nevermind." As Alli pulled Clare away, Eli looked around the room. He spotted Becky Baker. Eli suddenly couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked stunning in that dress. Eli felt a twang of jealousy as Becky flirted with another guy. But wait-Eli had a girlfriend! So why was he feeling jealous? He casually danced along as he stared at Becky. Adam asked Eli to pick up some fireworks for the party as he walked out the back door. Eli sighed and walked out to the store.  
Adam was on the back patio as he placed the school uniforms on the grill. He picked up the lighter. "And, to uniform ashes with style! And freedom! And expression!" Becky walked in on Adam. She angrily stomped towards him. "Hold it right there, mister!" She picked up the uniforms. "Ugly khakis to you are frankly good pants to a person in need. I'll donate them on your behalf." She gave Adam a glare as she spun around and walked away with the uniforms. Adam looked bewildered. "What…the hell was that?" He started tagging along Becky. As Adam couldn't find Becky, he gave up and walked back inside his house. Becky was already down the street with uniforms in hand. She bumped into something-or, somebody as she accidently dropped the uniforms on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Becky shrieked as she picked up the uniforms. "It's alright," the person said. The person helped Becky pick up the uniforms. Becky looked up to see an emo looking boy. The boy looked up and smirked at her. "Um, thanks," Becky said. "No problem," the boy said. "What are you doing with all these uniforms?" Becky did a small laugh under her breath. "I am donating them to the clothing donation drop box," she said. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy. You're Becky Baker, right? Or should I say, 'Little miss sunshine.'" Becky looked at him confusingly but then only laughed. Eli guided Becky to the donation box behind the convenience store. The two stuffed the clothes in the bin and walked back to the party. Eli looked at her. She was so cute tonight in her pretty flowery dress. Eli shook his head. Why was he feeling like this if his girlfriend was Clare? He spent the whole last year trying to get Clare back from Jake. He's not just going to let her go. _

The bell rang, stunning Eli. He handed in his mostly guessed answers test. He walked out of the classroom. He walked into Principal Simpson's office. Eli knocked at the doorframe. Principal Simpson greeted Eli as Eli smiled. "Come on in," he said. Simpson shook his hand. "How was your holiday?" Eli smiled cheerfully. "It was good! My family and I went to New York to tour NYU," he said. "The school of the arts! That's so great for you," Simpson said. Eli nodded. "Yah," he said. "That's actually why I'm here." Simpson's eyes gave a signal for more information. "I need a project that will supplement my application…and I wanted to produce another school play," Eli said. Simpson looked a bit guilty. "I already…approved another play proposal." Eli looked frozen. "You're kidding me." Simpson looked and came up with an idea. "Wait…I have an idea." Simpson smiled. "You could work together!" Eli rolled his eyes. "This play is going to be huge! And I need two students running the show. Hey, she might even let you direct!" Simpson said, trying. Eli blinked. "She?" Simpson nodded. "_Rebecca Baker_." Eli looked dumbfounded. "Little miss sunshine."

Eli walked out into the hallway. He approached Becky, who was reading some sort of gospel with a group. "Uh, hey, Becky? Could we maybe meet at The Dot after school?" Becky gleamed. "Sure! Okay!" She turned back to her group. Eli walked away with a smirk on his face.  
After school, Eli went to The Dot, looking for Becky. Becky waved at Eli at a table in the middle. "Eli! Over here!" She called out, smiling from ear to ear. Eli sighed as he sat down. He was nervous. Becky sure was annoying and much too perky for his taste, but he thought she was really cute. "Hi," Becky breathily said. "Thought I was early," Eli said, smiling. "I'm always early," Becky replied. "I believe it," Eli said in an obvious voice. "So you sure didn't waste any time approaching Simpson about the spring play." Becky posed. "I'm a go-getter!" She informed cheerfully. Eli leaned over, with a serious face on. "Okay, look. So you've produced a play before, right?" Becky's hands were folded politely on her lap. "At my old school, I ran the entire drama club. Plays are my thing." Eli smiled sarcastically, trying to be as serious as he can. "Well, at Degrassi, plays are _my _thing. I want in." Becky smiled and clapped with joy. "Yay!" Eli looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. Even if he really liked her, he found her very irritating at the moment. "Thank the Lord. I was _so_ nervous that nobody would want to work under the new girl." Eli tried to reason with Becky. "Well maybe we could see it more of a partnership." Becky smiled as she picked up a flyer. "Absolutely! You could help me hang these tomorrow!" She shrugged and smiled, still cheerful as ever. She handed the flyer to Eli as he frowned. He shook his head. "No need, I've already got an established team." Becky's cheerful smile faded. "Let's meet tomorrow. I'll text everyone, okay?" Eli said, at least trying to cheer her up. He didn't want to upset her, but trying to get her to agree with him. "Uh, well, I _am _the producer," Becky implied, trying to be as clear as she can. "What can I do?" She asked softly while taking Eli's hand, smiling her sweetest smile. Eli felt goosebumps rush through him. "Uh…Refreshments!" Becky looked unhappy as she let go of Eli's hand. "R-Refreshments." Eli flashed her a smile. He just wanted to be holding her hand again. Becky looked dumbfounded. "O-kay!" She faked a smile. "I just want to be involved." Eli looked extremely surprised. His face read, _This chick is insane. _"Yah, no worries! I've got it all under control, partner!" He added. They both shared a fake smile.

The next day Eli went up to the library. He went to the poetry section to check out some inspiration for his next piece. He pulled out a book and then saw as he peeked behind the bookshelves-Becky Baker, sitting in one of the library chairs reading. Eli gulped. How should he approach her? Should he? He then was distracted by a voice. "Hey!" He turned around to see one of his best friends, Fiona Coyne. "Oh, um, hey," Eli replied. Fiona peeked over Eli's shoulder. "Ooh, checking out that new religion freak chick?" Eli laughed. "Haha, no. I was looking at…that painting over there!" He pointed to a painting of a sunset behind Becky. Fiona gave him a look. "Yah, sure, okay. Seriously, though. Aren't you dating Clare?" Eli nodded. Fiona smirked. "Look, I'm in love with Clare. Really, I'm _so _in love. But…I guess the feeling is starting to fade a bit?" Fiona listened. Eli went back to staring at Becky, who was reading a bible. "I just can't get Becky out of my head. She's just so cute. Although she's much too perky, annoying, bossy, extremely religious, oh I could go on forever. But there's something about her that I find is just so attractive." Fiona smiled. "Aww, maybe you should go talk to her! Take her on a date somewhere maybe?" Fiona's phone beeped from her bag. "Gotta go. Meeting Imogen. We have to review our study notes. See ya! Good luck," Fiona said to Eli. Eli deeply inhaled and then exhaled. He walked over to Becky. "Hey, Becky." Becky looked up. "Oh, hi." Becky smiled her signature perky smile. "Mind if I sit?" Becky patted the seat next to her. Eli smiled at her. They were sitting so close together. Eli just felt like pulling her towards him and kissing her. But he knew he couldn't do that. Becky read out one of the gospels from the bible. "But he answered, It is written, 'Man shall not live by bread alone, but by every word that proceeds out of the mouth of God.'" Becky turned to Eli. "Want to read with me too?" Eli shrugged, giving it a shot. Eli moved closer to Becky as he read over her shoulder. As they read more, Becky looked at him and smiled. The two were distracted by the bell. "Oh! Um, got to go. See you around!" Becky tried to put the bible back on the bookshelf. It was a little bit high for her. She accidently knocked over some other books as the books avalanched on her. She squealed. Eli walked over to see Becky, covered in books. "Oops!" She said as she giggled. Eli laughed. He let out his hand as he pulled Becky up. He helped Becky put the books back. "Thanks," Becky said. As the two put all the books back on the shelves, Becky thanked Eli again as she started to walk away. "Becky, wait." Eli grabbed onto Becky's arm. Becky looked at him confusingly. "I need to tell you something. Ever since Adam's party I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I'm dating Clare but I really, really like you, Becky." Becky was speechless as Eli pulled Becky towards him and kissed her. He gave her a soft peck on the lips. Becky looked into Eli's eyes as she leaned against Eli, who's back was leaned against the bookshelf. Becky then shook her head as she walked off. "I'm sorry, I've got to go," she said, quickly leaving the library to leave Eli curious on his own.

Sorry if it really sucked, it's my first time writing a fanfiction! It took me like 3 days to write this chapter. A lot of research had to be done, such as using Degrassi wiki, watching Degrassi episodes online, and reading forums. More chapters to come soon. Please review! I need to know how I could improve! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: One Step at a Time

Two Unlikely Lovers

Chapter 2: One Step at a Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi. *sigh* if I did though, it would all be slash and the seniors would never graduate. ;)

Sorry in advance if it's a sucky chapter.

Eli headed to English class where he could finally write. He loved writing. In English he had a class with his girlfriend Clare. They were seated beside each other. As Eli wrote a haiku, he was bumped by Clare. He turned around. "Did you just bump me?" Clare giggled. "Maybe. Did you and 'Little miss sunshine' work everything out? Eli froze. He remembered about fifteen minutes ago he kissed Becky in the library, and she ran away before he could say anything more. Eli gulped. "Sure, yah." Eli went back to his paper to avoid any more questions.

Eli walked into the drama room later after lunch as Becky was already there talking to a few other students. Eli spotted his friend and ex-girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. He approached her. "I can't believe they kicked us out of the gym for a stupid pep rally." Imogen was chewing away on some of the snacks set up for the meeting. "Thanks for showing up," Eli said. Imogen looked wide-eyed. "And miss this bread? Mini quiche? They're so…wee!" She said, imitating the quiche. Eli walked in the middle of the drama room. "Okay, let's get started. I'm very excited to tell you about the play that I've chosen." He paced around the room. Dramatic pause, "Death of a Salesman. The modern retelling of the internet age. Now I really…"  
"Eli." He turned around to see Becky. "Um, so sorry. Death of a Salesman seems super fun and all, but, the play's already been decided." Eli was in shock. "What?" He asked, very surprised. "Well, Mr. Simpson wouldn't have approved my proposal otherwise. I filed the paperwork earlier this week and it's a done deal!" Eli did a sarcastic laugh. "Why didn't you say this at our meeting?"  
"Oh. Because you never gave me a chance," she said in her bitchy sounding voice. The two had a staredown. Eli looked in her eyes and saw no cheerful spark whatsoever.

Imogen butted in. "So, what's the play?"

Eli turned around to Imogen and Becky had her cheery face back on. "Everyone, we are producing Romeo and Juliet," she dramatically said, pacing around Eli. He nodded. "Oh, okay," agreeing. Becky smiled. "The musical version!" She added. Eli didn't look amused. "What?" Imogen looked excited. "Ooh," she squealed. "All singing, all dancing, all…" and leaning into Eli's ear; "_awesome_." Eli felt chills run down his back as Becky whispered that into his ear. "An Eli Goldsworthy musical! Has a nice ring to it, huh?" Becky giggled. Eli looked at her. "Uh, no. No it doesn't. I don't know _anything _about musicals," he said in a frustrated tone. "No worries," Becky assured and put a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli felt Becky's warm touch. "I've got it all under control," she passed by him and said in a sarcastic tone; "_partner."_

Eli walked into the dark auditorium the next day to see Becky setting up the camera for auditions. Becky turned around. "Oh! Hey, Eli." Eli felt nervous being in the same room as the girl he kissed the other day. Especially in a dark room. "You know, casting for Juliet is going to be tricky. She's the heart of the play. She has to be _perfect." _Eli stared at her fixing the camera. Becky turned around. "Something wrong?"  
Eli sighed. "Look, Becky. As I said before, I'm crazy for you and I can't get you out of my head. I know I'm not exactly who you would want to be on friendly terms with right now, but maybe we could, I don't know. Go out sometime? As friends, maybe?" He asked with a smile. Becky turned back to her camera and sighed. "Look, I'm really, really sorry, but…I'm kind of interested in somebody else." Eli looked shocked. "Um, who?" Becky turned to him with a "sorry" face on. "J-Jake Martin," She lied. She changed the subject. "And aren't you dating Clare Edwards?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Yes I am. I just wondered if we both could hang out sometime." Becky sighed. "Sure. But don't get any funny ideas." Becky turned back to the camera. "Anyway, back to the play. Musicals aren't really my style. But still, it's Romeo and Juliet, so I'm not quitting." Becky shrugged and fake smiled. "Oh, I wasn't worried. I prayed for you." Eli eyed her up and down. "And look! Here you are! The Lord hasn't let me down yet. Except for the whole asking me out thing." Eli nodded his head. "O-kay…" Becky smiled. "Auditions start right after school. Don't be late," while giving him a small pinch on the shoulder as she walked away. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said to himself.

After school Eli and Becky were sat at the table viewing the auditions. A girl in grade nine named Tori Santamaria was currently auditioning at the moment. Becky smiled as she intently listened to her singing. Eli jotted down notes. As she finished the song, Becky smiled and wrote down some notes. "Thank you, Tori. That was great." Tori curtsied and walked off the stage. "And finally, Tristan Milligan." Tristan walked up onto the stage and took some deep breaths. Becky cleared her throat. "Whenever you're ready, Tristan." He closed his eyes and shushed her. Tristan started his piece.

_"What is that light in the window, Juliet?"_

Eli looked up from his notes.

_"You are the sun, the moon and the night,"_

Becky looked guilty and looked back at her notes.

_"You are my everything, everything's so right.  
It won't take another summer, another spring, another fall."_

Becky looked down trying to hold in her emotion as Eli watched Tristan, looking interested and captured.

_"But now I have you.  
I don't need anything at all.  
Anything...  
…at all."_

Eli jotted down more notes. "Finally an original take." Becky looked at him confusingly. "We'll find something for you, Tristan."

Tristan looked excited. "Really?"  
_  
_Becky butted in. "Well, we still have a lot of really hard decisions to make," as Tristan's excited smile faded. "Thanks! Bye," Becky said with a fake smile.

Tristan looked depressed as he walked off the stage.

"Thank you, everyone!" Becky called out as everyone walked out.  
"You shouldn't promise roles like that," Becky whispered to Eli. He scowled. "We'd be dumb not to use Tristan. He brought something new." Eli turned back to his notes and sighed. "Tristan is sweet, but he seems…" Becky searched for the right word. "…_confused._" Eli looked at her as if he was offended. "What do you mean by that?"  
Becky tried serious. "We need to pick the best people and in my opinion he doesn't rank."  
Eli sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll go over this list and make some final decisions," she said. Eli cut her off as he was angry. "No way. I'm the director," he snapped.  
"Calm down. I'm just used to doing everything myself, _sorry,_" she apologized half sarcastically. The two spent a few moments looking into each other's eyes. Eli stroked a piece of Becky's hair behind her ear. Becky shook her head and changed the subject. "Here's a short list of all the roles. If you want to pick…"  
"Yah, I got it," Eli hissed, cutting her off. Becky sighed. "You need to do call backs for Juliet ASAP…"  
"_I got it,_" Eli snapped angrily in a frustrated tone. Becky backed off. Eli calmed down. "So when are we going to plan our date?" Becky sighed. "Look, I don't think I could be with someone who doesn't appreciate my creativity, who snaps at everything I say and who is currently in an intimate relationship with somebody else." She grabbed her bag and headed out the auditorium door. Eli looked back at her and looked down at his paper, thinking about both the play _and _her.__

Eli spent his lunch watching the auditions on his laptop in the dark auditorium. He watched both Tristan and Tori's auditions, tearing him apart. He couldn't decide. Either have this play to his satisfaction or Becky's. Tristan walked in the auditorium and stomped towards Eli. Tristan loudly cleared his throat.

Eli looked up from his laptop. "Hey."

Tristan wasn't amused. "Don't you 'hey' me. You said after my audition there would be a part for me. But, nothing. Not even chorus!" Eli sighed as he closed his laptop and walked towards Tristan. "Becky didn't think you were right for any of the guy roles." Tristan scoffed. "Aren't _you _the director?"  
"Yes, I am," Eli reminded. "And so…" Eli looked for something in his head. How was he going to give Tristan what he wanted? "…I'd like to offer you the role of Juliet."

Tristan made many facial expressions in only a few seconds. "You…want me to play a _girl_?"

"No," Eli stopped. He searched for ideas in a panic. "Juliet is now…Jules."  
"My version is a love story between two guys."

Tristan looked flattered but still confused. "Why are you doing this?"

Eli sighed. "Because I used to stand up for people when no one else would, and now I'm standing up for you. So, what do you say?"

Tristan fanned himself as if this were a dream. "I'm going to be the lead in the school musical?"  
Eli smirked. "Yeah."

Tristan was overly excited as he fanned himself more anxiously. "I'm going to be the lead in the school musical." Eli smiled at his excitement. "I'mgoingtobetheleadintheschool musical," Tristan repeated, faster and slurred. Eli looked worried and walked towards Tristan. "Okay, okay, you need to breathe." Tristan turned around and was still fanning himself. "I'mgoingtobetheleadintheschool musical." Eli laughed as he helped Tristan sit down. "You need to breathe, your face is getting very red!"  
Tristan calmed down. "Oh my god," he said, breathing.  
Eli swallowed. "This play is not going to be easy. You're going to have to work your butt off."  
Tristan's eyes were wide. "I will take this seriously more than _anything _I have done my entire life."  
Eli smirked. "You start after school." Tristan's smile faded. "But…what about the producer, she hated my audition…"  
"Tristan, you _need _to be in this musical. And if that gets Becky's attention in the process, _bonus._"

Tristan pursed his lips. "So, you're using me."

"Do you mind?" Eli asked.

Tristan smiled broadly. "Not a bit, you magnificent bastard!"  
Eli and Tristan shared a smile as they both headed out of the auditorium together.

After school Eli was training Tristan to sing the songs. As Tristan sang along to the piano, Becky walked through the doors and caught Eli and Tristan. She walked up to Eli. "What's this?" Eli turned around with an amused look on his face. "Ah, there you are. I cast Tristan as Jules. The boy."

Becky was raging. "_Romeo _is a boy."

Eli didn't see her point. "Yeah."

"You're joking," she said angrily.

Eli looked confused but was extremely amused. "No…" Becky was angry and shocked. "This is _absurd_!" She swallowed, not believing this. "Do we need a conference with Mr. Simpson to clear this up?" Eli smirked. "I already talked to Simpson about Tristan. He said the choice was…_inspired._ Direct quote."  
"But he's the Principal of the school! How could he support a play that condones homosexuality?" Becky soon figured it all out. "You're only doing this to get my attention."  
"I'm not," Eli defended. "You're trying to push me off my own project so you could do it all by yourself since you can't handle your silly infatuation," Becky accused. "I just want the play to be special," Eli finally said, trying to calm down Becky. "It'll be awesome. Trust me." Eli turned back to watch Tristan's performance.

Becky sighed. "I have to quit." She stepped closer to Eli. "I quit."

Eli looked shocked as this didn't go exactly as planned. Well, the whole getting Becky off so he could concentrate was pretty much true. But he didn't expect her to quit just like that.  
"Look, the only thing that has changed is that it's two gay guys." He pointed out. "Big whoop. There's no reason to quit." Becky was shaking from anger. "You don't get it. I can't be part of something that depicts an alternative lifestyle choice as normal." Eli was entertained yet shocked. "Wow, you're serious."

Becky took one last look at Tristan's performance and walked away. She stopped when she reached the doors. "This isn't right."

Eli smirked as Tristan's voice played in the background. "Welcome to Degrassi."

Thanks for reading! I am really happy! Writing this chapter was pretty entertaining. I apologize for the many cut-and-paste scenes from 'Walking on Broken glass: Part 2." I needed sources to spice up my work.

Sources: Degrassi episode 1204: Walking on Broken glass: Part 2, FanForum and Degrassi wiki.

More chapters ahead…? Jokes. For sure there will be. Maybe sometime soon. Next week maybe.

BYEE


	3. Chapter 3: Two is Better than One

Two Unlikely lovers

Chapter 3: Two Is Better than One

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and share my fanfic!_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Degrassi. If I did, I'd mess with all your heads ;) CRACKSHIPS & SLASH FTW!

**WARNING: **Lots of cut-and-paste scenes from the episodes, VERY long chapter, a bit of gay stereotype, extremely poor sentence structure/random spacing, lots of pursing lips, and perhaps a crackship.

Eli walked outside the school with Tristan to meet Tristan's Romeo. The school bus drove away to reveal a scene of Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari kissing. "Hey," Eli greeted the two. Dave and Alli stopped kissing and looked at Eli. "Uh, sorry. Terrible timing," he joked. "Haha, it's no problem," Alli replied with a smile. Eli turned to Dave. "Dave, I've been looking for you. This is…"

"Tristan," Tristan quickly replied. "Nice to meet you."

Dave smiled and greeted Tristan. "I thought you two should meet since you'll be working _closely _together on the musical," Eli said.

Dave looked confused. "_Closely?_"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, very closely." Eli smirked. "Romeo, this is your Juliet."

Tristan smiled broadly as Alli tried to hold in her laughter. She turned to Dave to see his confused and disgusted reaction.

-

Later in the auditorium, Dave was uncomfortably singing the song for the musical.

"_For your love, I'd give up my name, give up my world, 'cause you…_" as he mumbled the rest of the song. Eli sighed and walked up to him. "Dave, are you okay? 'Cause, I feel like you're not, um…_feeling _it."

"Yah, I'm just warming up," Dave excused. Tristan looked unamused. "_Warming up? _We've been doing this scene for an hour," he said. Dave gave a final sigh. "Look, I don't know if I can do this, Kay? I'm not gay." He turned to Tristan. "No offence." Tristan shrugged. "None taken."

Eli shook his head. "You're also not Italian," she pointed out. Tristan looked at Dave like Eli had a point. Dave didn't see the point. Eli spoke up. "Look, you don't actually have to be in love with Jules. You just have to…_pretend._"

Dave laughed. "Maybe it would be a little easier if you looked like Ryan Gosling," Dave joked to Tristan. Tristan just gave Dave a look. "I mean, no offence," Dave said again. "Uh, _offence! _I take offence!" Tristan said. Tristan rolled his eyes. "I'm taking a granola break," he said, hopping off the stage.

"Look, I know I sprang this on you, but you're a good actor," Eli said to Dave. "It's too weird," Dave said. "Look, why'd you have to cast a dude as Juliet anyways? Trying to make a statement or something?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, I am. Some people aren't okay with two dudes being in love."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Imagine if people hated on you for dating Alli," Eli said. Dave finally gave up. "Okay, yeah. That would seriously suck." Eli gave him a look. Dave sighed. "Okay, I'll try to make this work," he said. "But I don't know how to play gay."

Eli pursed his lips. "Just…follow Tristan's lead."

The two turned around to see Tristan sitting at a table sipping water politely through a straw and checking out his nails. Dave looked as if he couldn't believe what he got himself into, but he was going to do it.

-

Becky was walking down the hallway to her next class as Eli put his arm around her by surprise. Becky looked at him. "What's with the arm?"

Eli smiled at her. "I want to apologize to you for being a jerk the other day," he said. "Maybe we could…hang out later?"

Becky laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I appreciate your apology, but…you have a girlfriend, don't you? And…I told you, I like _Jake._"

Eli groaned. "Come on, two girls I like had and has the hots for Mr. Jakey Martin."

Becky shrugged. "Okay, maybe we could hang out later, then. _Just _as friends." Eli smiled as he walked down the hall with his arm around Becky. Clare walked up to them.

"Hello, Becky. And…Eli," she said. "So, um, I'm guessing you two are _real _close friends now?"

Becky smiled at her. "Yes, we are good friends now. We've resolved things."

Clare gave her a fake smile. "Well, Eli. Can we hang tonight?" She asked.

Eli pursed his lips. "Sorry, can't. Me and Becky are hanging tonight."

Clare looked stunned. "Wow, okay. So…you have time for your former-nemesis but not for your own girlfriend?" Clare nodded. "Okay, Eli. I see how it is then." And walked away.

Becky took Eli's arm off of her. "I'm not sure if hanging out would be a good idea."

Eli shook his head. "Nah, that's just Clare being dramatic. We're _so _hanging tonight."

Becky smiled as Eli walked her to Math class.

-

Tristan was in the auditorium practicing his songs for the play with the pianist as Eli watched. Dave walked up to Eli. "Hey," Eli said. "We can jump right into the balcony scene right after when he's done," he said, fumbling with papers. Dave helped him. "Great. I took your advice and YouTubed Derrick from Happy Endings." Eli looked at him. "Derrick from Happy Endings?" Dave snapped his fingers in response. Eli's face read as if this were a mess waiting to happen.

"_Hiii! I'm over hereee!" _Dave read in a 'gay' voice from his script to Tristan.

Eli's facial reaction was priceless confusion.

"Um, who's there?" Tristan read out, trying to ignore Dave's stereotype.

Dave kept up his act. "I will _not _tell you my name," as he ended with a sassy snap.

Eli put a stop to it. "Okay, stop!" He walked up to Dave and Tristan. "How was I?" Dave asked Eli in now his original voice.

Eli shook his head. "_Horrible. _It was horrible. You cannot do that! Right, Tristan?"

Tristan looked hurt. "Uh, yes. That was totally offensive," Tristan said to Dave.

"I thought you believed in this play," Eli said to Dave. Dave looked down. "I do. I wasn't trying to be offensive, I was trying to be 'gay.'"

Tristan spoke up. "That wasn't _gay,_ that was a stereotype."

"Tristan's right," Eli said. "Don't be _gaaay_, just be you," he said to Dave. "A person in love."

Dave looked at him. "With a dude?"

Eli tried to get reason with Dave. "Forget Tristan, Forget Jules." Eli thought. "Who do you love?"

Dave laughed. "Alli, obviously."

"There, yes!" Eli said in excitement. "Think about Alli. Just picture her when you're saying this stuff."

Dave shook his head nervously as the bell rang. "I don't know if I can do this."

Eli gave him a serious look. "_Find a way._"

-

After school was another rehearsal. Dave's chance. The pianist started playing the instrumental.

"_You are the sun, the moon in the night…_" Dave sang. Alli sat beside Eli watching the two rehearsing.

"_You are my everything, everything's so right…_" Tristan continued after Dave's line.

The two held hands and sang in unison. "_It won't take another summer, another spring, another fall…now I have you…don't need anything at all._"

"Okay, cut." Eli called out. The two boys looked at Eli. "So?" Dave asked Eli nervously.

Eli smiled. "You nailed it."

Dave was finally pleased. "I just followed your advice, think about the girl I love." Dave looked at her. "Alli." She blushed. Tristan smiled broadly at Dave showing he was proud of him.  
"Boys, I think we have a hit on our hands," Eli said. Dave and Tristan fisted, pleased.

-

Eli was in his room, getting ready for his 'date' with Becky. He threw on a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket, along with his black jeans. He messed up his hair a bit to make it look sexy. He sighed as he lay on his bed for a few minutes, making sure this wasn't all just a dream.

Becky got ready in her room, choosing outfits. She decided to look less of a 'goody-goody' and dress like a normal girly teenager. She decided on wearing a cute tight pink sweater and denim skinny jeans, along with black flats. She tied her hair up in a sleek high pony and wore some dangly flower earrings. She finished it off with pink lip gloss. She smiled and posed in the mirror, feeling confident.

It was 7:30 and Becky walked out of her house to greet Eli in his Hearse. Eli eyed Becky up and down, viewing a different side of her tonight. Eli thought she looked really cute tonight, seeing her dressed 'normal.' "So, where are we going tonight?" Becky asked Eli. Eli smirked. "Well, I was thinking of bringing you to the carnival, I'm hoping we have a lot of fun." Becky laughed at Eli as he loved when she smiled. "So, how's you and Clare?" Becky asked Eli. "I'm actually not sure. She won't return my calls or text me back," he said. Becky sighed. "That's…too bad," she said. Eli nodded. Becky sneaked a peek at Eli. He looked much cuter tonight than he did at school, his hair looked so cute like that. She wanted to run her hands through his cute-looking hair. She actually didn't like Jake, she used Jake as an excuse. She used to hate Eli a lot and thought his infatuation was very silly, but now she kind of thinks it's cute. Eli pulled up and pulled Becky into the Carnival. Becky laughed as they bought tickets and went in. Eli won at some games and gifted Becky stuffed animals. Becky smiled cheerfully as she kissed Eli on the cheek. He blushed. Becky and Eli bought cotton candy and shared some together as they walked through the twinkly lights. The two took silly pictures together and laughed at each other's jokes. Eli wanted to check out the haunted house badly, but thought it would be too much for little miss sunshine. Becky made sure Eli steered clear of the kissing booth, since the girls there looked very pretty and wore provocative clothing. That was expected of teenage girls. Eli bumped into someone. He looked up. "Eli?!" Clare asked in extreme disbelief. Clare was here? With Alli? Was this planned? "Hey, Clare." Eli tried saying casually. Clare took a second to look at Eli and Becky together and made a face. "I guess I was right. My own boyfriend is off with little miss sunshine. I doubted those thoughts but now it's all clear. I thought I trusted you, Eli. We're done." Clare stomped off. Alli pursed her lips. And followed Clare. Becky made an awkward face. "I'm sorry Eli." Eli shook his head. "It's not your fault. C'mon, let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

Eli and Becky were riding the Ferris wheel together. Becky squealed at the view. "I'm scared of heights!" Becky said to Eli. Eli smiled. "It's okay, I'll hold you." Eli put his arm around her and pulled her closer as she rested her head on Eli's shoulder. The two got a beautiful view of the rest of the city along with the moon on the lake. You could even see the CN tower from up there. Becky sighed. "This is really nice," she said to Eli. "Thanks for bringing me," she said as she kissed Eli's cheek again. Eli sighed heavily and leaned his head against Becky's.

Eli drove Becky home. Becky and Eli got out of the car. "Thanks again for bringing me, I had fun," Becky said to Eli smiling. Becky walked to her house but Eli stopped her by pulling her by the arm. He smirked. "Maybe we can relive a beautiful memory?" Becky smiled as Eli pulled her towards him and kissed her, but this time it was a _real _kiss. Longer, sweeter and more romantic. Becky rested her hands on Eli's shoulders and Eli's arms wrapped around Becky's waist. Becky then ran her fingers through Eli's hair, messing it up even more. The two kissed and kissed and kissed. They slowly stopped after a few minutes. They touched foreheads as Becky kept her position, her hands on Eli's shoulders as Eli's arms still wrapped around her, leaning on Eli's car. She bit her lip staring into Eli's beautiful green eyes. She held his hand and kissed him one more time slowly on his lips. "Goodnight," Becky said, smiling and waving to Eli as she headed into her house. Eli waved as he sat in his car, trying to reminisce the last minutes again and again while driving home.

Hello my lovelies! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it as much as I did! :D The carnival scene was originally supposed to be at the mall, but I just wasn't 'feeling' it as much as I did with the carnival scene. Sorry if it seriously sucked. I worked on this from 11:30 PM to 2:32 AM. No lies here. I listened to Up All Night by 1D and In Too Deep by Sum41 the whole time working on this to help me stay awake.

Sorry for the Eclare split But it just HAD to happen! Hope you keep reading this story and my other story, and a new story that may some soon? :O _May _be one of these couples: Dreli, Fimogen, Jatie or Kianca? Hmm… ;) alright, C U L8ER!


End file.
